


Любовь и другие опасные привычки современного шпиона

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Midi G-PG-13 [2]
Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нужно много любви, чтобы пережить несколько выстрелов в грудь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и другие опасные привычки современного шпиона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love & Other Highly Dangerous Habits of the Modern Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141651) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



> [1] Что ж, не хотите ли поужинать перед танцем? (фр.)

Он впервые встречает ее в лондонском посольстве Польши. СССР объявил о создании космической станции «Мир», и Америка недовольно зарычала в ответ. Тех, кто читал пропагандистские листовки — и тех из них, кто читал по-настоящему важные, — легко было опознать по смеху. Те, что смеются слишком громко и нервно, как бы говоря «Скоро мы все станем друзьями, правда?» — подумывают о том, чтобы спрятаться в каком-нибудь бункере; те, кто делает настоящую работу, знают, что бункеры бесполезны, и подумывают избавиться от оружия — они смеются тихо и осторожно.

Она грациозно вплывает в комнату, где-то между речами и шампанским, одетая в белое платье, ниспадающее с плеч длинным, пенящимся водопадом кружева. Она держится в стороне от толпы, от занятых интригами политиков и невежественных богачей. Он думает: «Какая женщина!» — и тут же, точно по волшебству, она оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

Он не сразу понимает, что подошел к ней, следуя некому инстинкту, названия которого еще не знает.

— Вы танцуете? — спрашивает он.

Она смеется, и ее смех тоже напоминает искрящийся водопад: 

— Здесь нет музыки, — замечает она.

— Мне не нужна музыка, чтобы танцевать с вами, — говорит он. А потом, вдруг снова, точно по волшебству, на сцену, с которой только что читали речь, выходит небольшой оркестр и начинает играть венский вальс. 

— Вам не кажется неразумным с политической точки зрения — пересекать границу в танце? — спрашивает она с улыбкой. 

— Не танцевать с вами было бы куда неразумнее, — возражает он, — ведь это — преступление против красоты. 

Она снова смеется, позволяя ему обнять себя. Они медленно кружатся в танце под музыку старой Европы, и ее рука лежит на его сердце. 

А потом она ускользает, прежде чем он успевает заметить, что музыка кончилась, и он стоит один посреди бального зала. 

Потом он находит охранников посольства мертвыми наверху, один из них лежит рядом с сейфом, где хранились детальные описания проектов сотрудничества между советскими заказчиками и некоторыми польскими фабриками. Иван проверяет внутренний карман пиджака и обнаруживает, что тот вскрыт с хирургической точностью. Он понимает: начальство не обрадуется, когда узнает, что тщательно охраняемые чертежи ракеты пропали. 

К счастью для Ивана, его контакт в посольстве тоже убит. А значит, он определенно не получит обещанные чертежи — и, если повезет, не придется объяснять, что они были украдены вместе со всем остальным именно по вине Ивана. Никаких альтернативных версий событий. 

Да, Ивану везет. В отличие от человека из посольства. 

Несколько недель спустя он получает карточку, на которой нет ни имени, ни адреса, только «спасибо за танец». Он носит ее у сердца, как талисман.

Он должен снова встретиться с этой женщиной.

* * *

Следующий раз он видит ее через дыру в Берлинской стене.

Она пытается пробраться через завалы, ее глаза слезятся, и именно поэтому — как он думает — она не замечает крошечной точки оптического прицела на собственной груди. 

Он не обращает внимания на едва различимую серебристую вспышку в ее руке, до тех пор, пока что-то не падает из окна заброшенного здания позади него. 

Обернувшись на звук, Иван видит лежащего на земле снайпера, завернутого в серое одеяло, совпадающее по цвету с обшарпанным бетоном здания. Иван осматривает окна и край крыши, пытаясь найти место, где снайпер стоял, — но ничего не замечет. 

Он снова переводит взгляд на труп и вдруг замечает на своей собственной груди крошечную красную точку. Секунду спустя еще один снайпер падает на землю с глухим ударом. Иван не успел заметить, где тот находился — зато заметил кое-кто другой.

Подойдя ближе, Иван переворачивает тело носком ботинка. Лицо снайпера кажется знакомым. Перед отправкой в Восточную Германию Ивану дали около десяти фотографий, и этот человек был на одной из них. Не все в Европе радуются разрушению стены и тому, чем оно может закончиться. Особенно те, для кого в новой эре взаимного доверия и единства не найдется работы. Некоторые пытаются замедлить наступление будущего, создавая проблемы на границе.

Вздох за спиной едва не заставляет его вздрогнуть.

— Некоторые люди не понимают, что иногда прошлое нужно просто отпустить, — говорит она, переворачивая второе тело. Это — еще один из тех людей, фотографии которых дали Ивану. Похоже, их дали не только ему. 

— Приятно снова вас встретить, — замечает Иван. Кажется, она улыбается ему в ответ, прежде чем исчезнуть в заброшенном здании. Он слышит глухие удары и звуки — она определенно занята. 

Иван следует за ней, чтобы закончить работу, которую она ему оставила. 

Они не встречаются снова, не в тот раз, но он находит клочок бумаги в нагрудном кармане одного из трупов. Там нет ничего, кроме адреса, написанного смутно знакомым почерком. 

Эта записка приводит его в подвал, где Иван находит последнего из нарушителей спокойствия, с которыми должен был разобраться. 

Иногда приятно выступать на одной стороне. Международное сотрудничество — прекрасная вещь.

* * *

В девяносто третьем году Иван отправляется на военный завод в Праге, предположительно служащий базой для американских агентов контрразведки. Он не один, с ним — пять лучших правительственных агентов, включая его собственного двоюродного брата, Игоря. Они приходят на склад, под которым, по словам их информатора, находится подземный бункер, а в нем — офис, откуда в Вашингтон переправляется информация о советском вооружении.

Да, офис именно там. 

Человек по имени Френк Мозес сидит, закинув ноги на стол, в абсолютно пустом помещении.

Американцы явно ждали гостей.

— Знаете, я думаю, стоит отправить вашим парням открытки с благодарностью, чтобы выразить признательность за гостеприимство, — говорит мистер Мозес. — Мы бы не смогли так хорошо здесь устроиться, если бы вы не вкладывали столько средств в постройку бункеров. Превосходный вид сотрудничества. Прямо на сердце тепло от этого. 

Иван слышит, как, совсем рядом с ним, Игорь — Игорь, который никогда не был первым патроном в их патронташе, — разминает пальцы, щелкая костяшками, и бросается на сидящего за столом. Спустя несколько секунд, полных неприятных громких звуков, Игорь оказывается мирно лежащим на полу. Иван хотел бы, по меньшей мере, из соображений кровной близости, проверить, дышит ли тот — но не делает этого: Фрэнк Мозес останавливается, чтобы зажечь сигарету, почти повернувшись к нему спиной, и кто-нибудь мог бы принять это за тактическую ошибку и попытаться напасть, но только не Иван. Он не прожил бы так долго, если бы покупался на такие уловки.

Иван понимает: это — не просто случайный жест. Он оборачивается — и одновременно с Мозесом бросается на пол, пока всех, кто пришел с Иваном, выкашивает пулеметная очередь. Зажженная спичка была сигналом. Иван отползает в сторону, поднимается, как только решает, что у него есть шанс не получить пулю, и бросается бежать.

Он слышит шаги позади. 

Он возвращается на склад, петляет между грузовыми контейнерами, надеясь уйти, когда стрельба стихнет. Выстрелы приближаются, Иван резко меняет направление, его преследователи поворачивают в другую сторону, и он выходит наружу, под открытое небо, чтобы укрыться в соседнем здании. 

Иван ныряет в первый же дверной проем...

...И в голову ему упирается пистолет, который держит она.

Снайперская винтовка стоит неподалеку, дожидается своей очереди, прислоненная к косяку. Иван чувствует комок в горле, понимая, что она видела, как он бежал по открытому пространству. А, значит, он жив только потому, что по неизвестной причине она предпочла личную встречу выстрелу из винтовки. 

Сердце Ивана падает куда-то вниз. Он, конечно, надеялся увидеть ее снова, но не так. Точно не так. 

— Я так понимаю, вы здесь, чтобы помочь своим американским друзьям? — спрашивает Иван, не особенно рассчитывая на отрицательный ответ.

— Можешь называть это демонстрацией взаимного доверия в ходе независимых операций, — сухо усмехается она. — Когда речь заходит о том, чтобы взорвать все вокруг, они хороши. Я нужна просто чтобы... немного убраться, если они упустят какие-нибудь свободные концы.

В другой руке она держит автомат. Иван более чем уверен: она имеет в виду вовсе не ту уборку, для которой нужна влажная швабра. 

— Они знают, что вы здесь, чтобы им помочь? — спрашивает он. Американцы до забавного трепетно относятся к полям собственных сражений, и та маленькая война, случившаяся двести лет назад — все еще больная тема.

— Нет. Гораздо лучше позволить им разбираться со всем самостоятельно, — снисходительно говорит она. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не наделают слишком много ошибок, после чего мы, как друзья и союзники, поможем все исправить.

— И я — как раз такая ошибка? — спрашивает он, со всем фатализмом предчувствуя ответ.

— Ужасная ошибка, — ее губы странно кривятся. — Мы не можем позволить агенту КГБ уйти невредимым после нападения на одного из наших партнеров.

— О, — он не жалеет о том, что столкнулся с ней, но, определенно, был бы рад уйти живым.

Она опускает пистолет ниже, к его сердцу, и Иван закрывает глаза, принимая происходящее. Есть не так много способов выжить после выстрела с такого близкого расстояния. Возможно, ему бы помог бронежилет — но Иван его не носил.

Он все еще видит ее отблеск, остаточное изображение, танцующее под его веками: яркая и красивая, светлые волосы собраны в пучок, из которого выбилась пара прядей; в полном боевом снаряжении, с оружием в обеих руках — так же прекрасна, как в бальном платье.

Она стреляет ему в ногу.

Это трудно назвать приятным сюрпризом — огнестрельные ранения никогда не бывают приятными. Но Иван жив, и жаловаться ему не на что.

Он открывает глаза и сквозь болевой шок снова видит ее. Она не ушла. И ее винтовка уже не стоит у притолоки. Иван поворачивается в сторону склада, надеясь разглядеть что-нибудь еще — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как здание взрывается, превращаясь в сияющий огненный шар. Дым клубится между вспышками вторичных взрывов, завод исчезает в пламени, и Иван ловит проблеск надежды где-то в глубине своего сердца.

Надежда может быть очень опасна для шпиона, она иррациональна и способна привести к неразумным, нелогичным решениям, но Иван ничего не может с ней сделать. 

Он жив. Наверное, он ей нравится, хотя бы немного.

* * *

Эти же мысли снова приходят к нему в один прекрасный день, несколько месяцев спустя, когда он видит ее, сидящую в кафе, напротив его отеля в Париже. Она носит простое платье самой скромной длины, соблазнительно облегающее каждый изгиб ее тела. Иван наблюдает за тем, как она подзывает официанта, чтобы заказать еще кофе. Она не подает вида, что заметила его, но Иван уверен: она знает, что он смотрит.

Узкое платье оставляет мало пространства для воображения, но Иван не сомневается в том, что у неё есть при себе оружие. Что-нибудь подходящее ее личности. В маленьком, элегантном клатче, который она держит в руках, может быть спрятана граната. 

Иван подходит к ее столику, приветствуя, как старого друга. Она радостно улыбается в ответ: 

— Иван, какой приятный сюрприз! — восклицает она. — Не знала, что ты тоже в Париже. Хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

Он готов побиться об заклад: она не просто знала, где он, а пришла прямо к нему. Ивану остается только надеяться, что на этот раз она не будет в него стрелять. 

Он садится. Мир вокруг продолжает свое движение, как будто не случилось ничего особенного. Пара француженок с маленькими собаками на поводках проходят мимо их стола, обсуждая цены на хлеб.

Она подзывает официанта, чтобы заказать еще один кофе, и они сидят в тишине, пока им не приносят заказ. 

Она поднимает свою чашку, пьет, не сводя с Ивана глаз. Это — настороженность тигра, который только что встретил другого и пытается понять, кто перед ним: друг или враг? Иван думает о том же самом. Он слышал, что самки тигров особенно опасны в жару. Крайне подходящая метафора.

Он отпивает кофе: 

— Слишком слабый, — он переводит взгляд на крошечную чашку.

Собеседница с улыбкой придвигает к нему сахарницу. Минуту назад сахарницы на столе не было, наверное, она стояла на одном из соседних столиков, и те, кто за ним сидит, сейчас гадают, куда она могла подеваться. 

— Так он станет более привычным? — спрашивает она. Да, Иван привык к турецкому кофе, очень крепкому, с таким количеством сахара, что ложку в нем можно поставить вертикально. Неужели она уже знает и об этом?

— Мне до сих пор неизвестно даже твое имя, — говорит он. Иван пытался навести справки после того, как она в него выстрелила, но никто не хотел об этом говорить; все, кого он спрашивал, нервничали, когда он описывал ее: светловолосая, смертоносная, с британским акцентом. Врачи сказали, что ему очень повезло — она могла попасть в бедренную артерию; Иван же был уверен — она намеренно выстрелила мимо.

— Неужели? — спрашивает она с удивленной улыбкой. — Можешь называть меня Виктория.

— Откуда мне знать, что это — настоящее имя? — спрашивает он. Небольшая шпионская шутка. Кто будет представляться своим настоящим именем?

Она снова улыбается. У нее красивая улыбка, и Ивану так нравится на нее смотреть, что, пожалуй, он не будет возражать, если за возможность ее увидеть придется расплатиться небольшим количеством боли.

— Полагаю, твои замечательные американские друзья выразили благодарность за помощь? — спрашивает он. — Если они узнали о твоем присутствии, конечно. Они ведь уже смогли в этом разобраться?

— Возможно, — Виктория едва заметно пожимает плечами. — Если потрудились изучить гильзы, оставшиеся на месте взрыва. Иногда американцы не настолько усердны, как им стоило бы.

— Учитывая твою полезность, — Иван задается вопросом о том, не стоит ли поблагодарить ее за рану, шрам от которой все еще отзывается болью, когда он перетруждает ногу, но потом он решает, что лучше не провоцировать ее на новый выстрел, — им повезло, что вы — друзья.

— Сотрудничество у нас в крови, — говорит Виктория, и Иван не может не заметить двусмысленность. — Американцы всегда были хорошими друзьями для правительства ее Величества. По крайней мере, с тех пор как они смогли разобраться со своей маленькой войной и снова начали вести себя как цивилизованные люди. 

— Мы — не цивилизованные люди, — замечает Иван. Ситуация его забавляет. Они сидят в парижском кафе, и весь мир проходит мимо них, без лишних раздумий, никто не знает, что в любой момент один из них может наброситься на другого из-за неподходящего слова, неуместного движения, подозрительного лица в толпе рядом.

— Нет, не в общепринятом смысле этого слова, — соглашается она. — Но любой историк сказал бы, что именно благодаря нашим стараниям остальной мир может притвориться цивилизованным. За это тоже приходится платить.

В ответ он салютует ей чашкой и допивает кофе одним махом, как последний глоток водки из бутылки. Потом опускает чашку на стол и встает, ожидая, что будет дальше. Эта встреча должна кончиться чем-то большим, люди их профессии не стали бы проделывать долгий путь только ради кофе.

Она тоже поднимается из-за стола, и смотрит куда-то вдаль, сквозь него; пальцы ощупывают сумку, точно она проверяет, на месте ли все содержимое. Возможно, она рассматривает толпу на площади, пытаясь выявить потенциальную угрозу, возможно — сама готовит нападение. В ее движениях есть что-то неясное, беспокойное. Ивану кажется, что она чуть дрожит от напряжения и удивления. Это кажется ему странным и лестным. 

— Я думаю, — медленно произносит она, — мы могли бы потанцевать. 

Это не то предложение, от которого Иван смог бы отказаться, даже если бы захотел. Никто не отказывает таким женщинам, как Виктория, красивым и опасным, когда они приглашают на танец. Никто ни в чем им не отказывает.

«Еще слишком рано», — думает Иван. День уже клонится к вечеру, свет становится серее, точно седеет, и в воздухе чувствуется прохлада, которая приходит вслед за самыми теплыми часами. Иван знает хороший джазовый клуб, где можно потанцевать, но он не откроется еще несколько часов.

— Alors, — говорит он, церемонно протягивая ей руку, — vous voudriez prendre un petit diner avant de danser?[1]

Она берет его за руку — легко, но Иван чувствует, как кончики ее пальцев точно клеймят его, прожигая плоть до самой кости. 

Они идут по площади вдвоем, как пара старых друзей или любовников, но Иван заранее знает, что все не так просто.

* * *

В их следующую встречу после тех чудесных, пьянящих дней в Париже она трижды стреляет ему в грудь.

Иван приходит в сознание и понимает, что еще жив, несмотря на все неудобства. Он знает: она по-прежнему любит его. Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух, он никогда не был твердо уверен — пусть даже она терпела, когда он называл ее «зайкой». Но он надеялся на взаимность. 

Что ж, ему стоило заранее догадываться, что проще всего ей будет выразить свои чувства с пистолетом в руке.

Проходит десять лет, потом — почти двадцать. 

Они больше не встречаются. У него — свои приказы, у нее — свои. Он не смог нажать на спусковой крючок, зато она смогла, а три пули в грудь — более чем ясное послание. 

Но он не забывает ее, несмотря ни на что. И по-прежнему любит.

* * *

Завернутая в меха Виктория просыпается со стоном. Сейчас она в безопасном месте — и обычном зимнем жилище Ивана — на севере Штатов.

Из-за пулевого ранения она слегла с лихорадкой — но, к счастью, ничего серьезного. Когда он впервые разбудил ее, чтобы накормить бульоном, она что-то пробормотала и свернулась в его руках, как котенок. В следующий раз Иван почувствовал, как к его виску прижимается дуло пистолета, который она выхватила, даже не пробудившись окончательно. Потом она проснулась уже сама, взглянула на снегопад за окном и снова провалилась в целительный сон. 

Сейчас она, наконец, садится, пытаясь привести в порядок свои волосы и то, что осталось от ее платья. Ивану пришлось отрезать довольно большой кусок ткани, чтобы очистить и перевязать рану, но он оставил нетронутой значительную часть — из уважения к скромности Виктории. Ему жаль, что платье пришлось уничтожить — настолько, насколько в принципе можно жалеть о поступке, необходимом для спасения жизни. 

Это платье напомнило Ивану то, которое Виктория носила в их первую встречу. Он сентиментален и готов это признать. 

— Здесь есть кто-то еще? — спрашивает Виктория, осмотревшись и не заметив никаких признаков чьего-либо присутствия.

— Они ушли своей дорогой, — отвечает Иван. — Я же обещал небольшую услугу.

— Ты неисправим, — говорит Виктория с укоризной. И с любовью.

Она вздыхает и тянется. Рана явно еще болит.

— Так значит, за нами никто не придет?

— Ты разочарована? Тебе бы больше понравилось, если бы за тобой гналось все ЦРУ? 

— Не могу так сказать, хотя это немного обидно, — вздыхает Виктория. — Когда я покинула Ми-6, ко мне домой в течение нескольких месяцев посылали боевые отряды. Приятно было знать, что они скучают по мне, в каком-то смысле.

— О, — говорит он, наконец-то понимая, о чем речь. — Скольких они за вами посылали?

— Никаких широкомасштабных операций вроде этой. Просто разослали приглашения некоторым из своих лучших убийц — и тех, кто официально состоял на службе, и наемников — чтобы они устранили проблему.

— И что же с ними случилось? — спрашивает Иван, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— Я устранила их, — просто говорит Виктория.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — произносит Иван, настолько сочувственно, насколько может.

— Мне тоже, — соглашается она. — жаль, что они прекратили это. Теперь, когда Ми-6 решило, что посылать людей каждые несколько месяцев слишком дорого, моя жизнь стала ужасно скучной. Совсем не то, что в старые времена. 

— Жизнь не стоит на месте, — кивает Иван. 

Он после провала тоже потерял все, что у него было. Но, в отличие от Виктории, Иван не может похвастаться изящной историей падения. Он просто пришел в себя с тремя пулями в груди, твердо зная, что она любит его, а он никогда не смог бы выстрелить в ответ. 

Теперь на родине его воспринимают как ходячий повод для смущения, как и всех принадлежащих к старой гвардии, тех, кто не смог удержать СССР от распада, как будто шпионы, у которых нет ничего, кроме липкой ленты и длинной струны, действительно могли бы с этим справиться. Иван принял свое падение, даже не попытавшись вернуть былую славу, и покорно отправился в путешествие по чужой земле, приставая к посольствам, консульствам, прочим огороженным кускам российской территории, где стратегия железного кулака еще работала, хотя и в меньшем масштабе. 

Из его поколения в России остались только старики, до сих пор верящие стране, отбросившей их ради прослойки амбициозных молодых людей, всегда готовых подхватить реплику, сказанную американцами, если это будет необходимо. Большинство их них — скорее экономисты, чем шпионы.

Что ж, пусть они держат бухгалтерские книги дома. 

Иван еще не настолько одряхлел, как они предполагают. У него по-прежнему есть свои связные. Он решает небольшие вопросы для нужных людей, убеждаясь, что те, кто нужен, еще под контролем. Это не война — даже не холодная война — просто грязные дела, но, по крайней мере, сам Иван не пачкает свои руки. 

Фрэнк Мозес сейчас где-то в Молдове, помогает решить вопрос с одним местным чиновником, который неправильно истолковал условия соглашения, предложенного Иваном. К утру находящееся в распоряжении этого чиновника ядерное оружие тихо — или не очень тихо — исчезнет. 

Что же касается Виктории, то над ней, как сказал поэт, были бессильны возраст и привычка. Ивану никогда не надоедало ее общество — возможно, потому что они никогда не оставались друг с другом рядом надолго. 

Иван думает, что хотел бы попробовать, хоть раз. Узнать, сможет ли он привыкнуть к Виктории.

Она смотрит на него. Непроницаемое выражение лица. Бинты — свежие, чистые, и поэтому Иван может не сомневаться: если он скажет что-нибудь не то, она просто встанет и уйдет.

Поэтому он не говорит «Я люблю тебя, Виктория» или «Я хотел бы провести с тобой остаток жизни». Это — чистая правда, но правды не всегда достаточно, они оба это знают. 

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы навестить одного знакомого оружейника, в Египте, — говорит Иван осторожно. — Если хочешь, можешь поехать со мной. Устроим себе небольшие новогодние каникулы. Он способен создавать действительно уникальные предметы. Сейчас поздновато для рождественских подарков, но я могу подарить тебе что-нибудь в качестве приветствия в гостях. Или поздравляя с новосельем. 

Виктория весело смеется, и у Ивана захватывает дух. 

— Знаешь, я немного устала от садоводства. И мне пригодится новая снайперская винтовка. 

— Мы можем повесить ее на стену, — предлагает Иван. 

— О, нет, не здесь, — Виктория качает головой. Ее тон абсолютно серьезен. — Она не впишется в общий дизайн. Лучше будет, если мы оставим ее в корзине за дверью, рядом с лучинами для камина и охотничьими ружьями. 

Узел неопределенности, стягивавший грудь Ивана, наконец, распускается, наполняя его теплым светом. Виктория сказала «мы». 

А значит, по крайней мере, пока, она останется здесь.


End file.
